Space Adventure Episode 458
Space Adventure 458 is a special episode of the Space Adventure television series. Summary Buck and Jill, two pre-destined lovers, are in a tight fit with each other. Meanwhile, Kernal Korston tries to destroy the two with his Semi-Climatic Ray. Off somewhere, prototype lifeform, Pat, tries to stop the Mad Kreinstein from hacking the Universe Wide Web. Chapter 1: You're Breaking My Heart "You reek!" "You stink!" "You understand nothing!" "You understand only everything." "Ha!" "That's stupid!" "You son of a kernal!" Jill yelled. "I will have your head for a omlet!" "A omlet?" Bill asked. "Yes, so I can use it to poison my pets!" "If you were a garbage bag the trash couldn't come into you because you stink worse than it!" "Oh I hate you so-" '' FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'' The two stopped and turned to the left and saw Captain Bicky standing before them with a air horn in his hand. "You all have been fighting since the beginning of time." "Way to exasperate." Bill groaned. "Anyways, Bill, Jill."The Captain began speaking. "Kernal Korston is up to his old tricks. He's created a orb that will pull the sun right into the moon, forming one big planet." "How is that even destined to happen?" "Who knows." He said. "Is me finishing college destined to happen?" Jill groaned. "Fine, whatever. I'll go on this little adventure with you Bill for only once and then we're over!" "Sure, whatever." Bill screamed. '' Later '' Bill steered the ship towards the location of the Life Bar, a huge spherical headquarters with a death ray. The death ray only fired if it had batteries. Of course, Korston was sometimes careless enough to leave the batteries uncharged and dead. "I hate you." Jill groaned, sitting next to him. "I love you." Bill replied dreamily. "What?!" "N-nothing." Bill replied. "I hate you smore." "Smore?" "More!" Bill yelled. "You want more smores?" Jill gave a slick grin. "Your really- FUUUUUUUU The air horn went off right in Bill's ear. Billy gave a nasty fierce look at his captain, who simply blew the airhorn in his face once more. "Do your jobs workers." He said. "Haters, or lovers, you were meant to save man kind." Suddenly, a abrupt shake took over the entire ship. Bill slipped to his right, causing the ship to steer as well. It then crashed into another ship, which crashed into another ship and another ship, causing a cycle. "Get back on the wheel Bill!" Bicky replied. "I'll go take care of things myself." On the ship itself, Korston had a nasty grin on his face. "These two lovers will soon be busted." Emperor Pipple never believed Korston's contraptions and ships were destroyed by Bill and Jill. He always believed Korston was a fool enough to cause such things to happen. But this time, Korston would finally have proof after he captures them. Bill managed for the steering wheel. "Jill, make orders to all of the droids to eliminate whatever is out there." "What if it's just bad weather?" "Then they can be a shield for the ship." Jill rolled her eyes and pressed several buttons. "What are you doing?" Bill asked. "I'm putting up the force shields." "You can't do that!" "Why?" "No, because those are my favorite buttons. Only I can press them!" Jill rolled her eyes. "Look, just pay attention to what comes in our way." "Whatever" Bill grumbled, staring in front of him. "And where in the universe is Pat?!" Jill grumbled. "You mean that failed life-form you created?" He asked. "He doesn't do much y'know." "Well he's ten times smarter than you!" "Ten times smarter than you" Bill imitated. Chapter 2: Slob or Slob Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories